


Blue Harvest

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [23]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Couple, Dates, Day 23, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Kissing, LGBT Couple, Lesbians, Love, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, Time Travel, Time Travel Dates, romantic, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Femslash February Day 23! After trailblazing dates all across history and the future, Yaz and The Doctor finally decide to hit the random button on the TARDIS, letting her take them wherever in history before 2019. They've been to 1945, to long before mankind ever walked the Earth, the displacement of the Indigenous Americans, Revolutionary France. This time, the TARDIS delivers them to Tunisia in 1976, where 20th Century-Fox begins to start a saga that will create some of cinema's most iconic movie moments of all time...





	Blue Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you call this fic a sequel to my other Doctor Who Thasmin fic 'The Kiss at the End of the War'.

The TARDIS engines cut off with a final thud and an airy wheeze as The Doctor pulled the valve lever near the main flight controls and turned her over into a resting neutral. She brushed back her thick bob of beautiful blonde hair until her ears were revealed, the golden cuff earring of her left ear sparkling wonderfully in Yazmin’s direction. The police officer companion of the Time Lord grinned as she saw The Doctor smiling at her own flying.

“See? Like driving a car through a busy motorway. I still got it, Yaz,” The Doctor beamed as she performed a small jig like a dancing nutcracker. Yaz smiled all the more at the dorky Time Lord as their hands magnetised. They’d been travelling for an unfathomable record of time now – Ryan was still back in Sheffield with Graham and his father, still slowly working things out since the New Year’s Crisis.

The TARDIS had taken them all over the cosmos and the continuum. From New York City on V-J Day to the Plasma Ethstelt in 6702. The pair had gone on a bounce from the Jurassic Era, then to Revolutionary France, to the Battle of Wounded Knee (which had made The Doctor weep more than she had in over a century) and now they had hit the random button of the past. Theoretically, they could have landed anywhere before 2019.

Yaz was still happily smitten with The Doctor, the thoughts of their little and private vacation still making her giddy. All the memories they’d carved since landing in the States in 1945, remaking history almost so that famous photograph in Times Square was now the Time Lord draping Yaz down and kissing her were making the once police officer so happy. She could hardly contain herself as she swayed their arms between each other.

“So where are we now?” She asked the Time Lord, teeth grinning and excited to keep seeing slices of history. Even after seeing Wounded Knee, Yaz was still perfectly content to be with The Doctor still, and it appeared that the TARDIS was now coping with the fact that Ryan was not there.

The Doctor smiled, holding the sleeves of her beautiful coat as she looked to the double doors of the TARDIS. “I actually don’t know. I set her to her devices, we could be anywhere in history,” she confessed, getting all the more excited. “I haven’t done that in a long time, kind of thrilling really isn’t it?” She asked with almost starry eyes. The gold of her ear cuff glistened and pulled her sleeves down over her knuckles. Yaz found the excitable Doctor utterly adorable, the dorkiest and cute person she’d ever met. And they were so close now.

Yaz looked to and then ran over to the doors, scampering as The Doctor smiled all the more. She didn’t know where they were but was excited all the more.

When Yaz opened the threshold to reveal their destination, both women were surprised to sand, hordes of it all around them. The surroundings were a pale yellow, more pinkish sand that burning orange or cream of more southern African deserts. They were alone, for the most part, and when The Doctor came out she immediately dug her fingers into the earth. The sun was getting low, but The Doctor sniffed and licked at the sand as the wind came in. The sky was a luminous blood-orange.

After licking at the sand, The Doctor smiled as she let it fall from her fist.

“Tunisia, 1976, somewhere around Matmata... The Hotel Sidi Driss...” The Doctor riddled off based solely on the taste and smell of the sand now under their feet. Yaz turned her with a shocked look for a whole second before she relaxed and pointed to behind the TARDIS at a small party approaching them. The Doctor spun around to see a bearded man with a thick coat of black-brown hair and a chequered shirt. He had a very stereotypical look of the decade, like so many rugged heroes of 70s and 80s movies. Dallas of Alien came to Yaz’s mind immediately when the three men reached them.

“Hey, uh, who are you and what the hell are you doing here? This is a closed set right here,” the Dallas-looking man explained, a rolled-up wad of paper in his fist. He had his sleeves rolled up and a distressed face about him, artistic and covered with thickly-rimmed glasses. His nose was rotund and protruding a little, his beard a little unkempt but still suitable.

“Close set?” Yaz repeated.

“What’re you deaf?” The other suit next to the bearded man voiced, brutish. The Doctor scoffed at him and faced the lead instead.

The Time Lord pulled out the side of her jacket and searched for her slip of black with blank paper. She showed it to the guy next to the bearded man, letting him do the work for her. “I think you’ll find that speaks for itself, doesn’t it?” She asked and the suit nodded, crossing closer to the bereft-looking man and whispering in his ear. All The Doctor heard as she winked back to her human partner was ‘they’re from Fox, George,’ in a hushed whisper from the suit to the main man. Yaz began to smile as she heard it too.

The one referred to as George pushed his thick-rimmed glasses over the bridge of his nose and whipped his nostrils with the crook of his wrist. He pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket to clean his wrist and his nose.

“So lemme guess. You ladies are here to see the progress on the picture right? Fox told me they’d be sending people out here but I didn’t know it’d be so soon into photography. We’re barely a week in,” George told them, becoming more sweaty a little nervous. From the locale to the sand, neither The Doctor nor Yaz could tell what movie could possibly be being filmed out here.

“Could you remind us of the name of the picture?” Yaz asked George, who at this time she had sussed out to be the Director; he seemed to be stressed enough to fit the bill. Judging by the rolled up (what she assumed to be) script in his hands, he could even be the writer too.

George laughed a little and pushed his glasses up once again. “Well we have a name for it, but what we refer to it by on set is ‘Blue Harvest’,” he explained as they reached the camera crews and setting location. The sun was in a perfect position in the sky from the angle they reached. Yaz gasped as she stopped, The Doctor’s jaw dropping as they found out what the Hotel Sidi Driss actually looked like.

The young looking man taking a mantle over the small lip of the underground hotel explained it all. He was clothed in a white tunic; his feet wrapped in cream coloured sand shoes and his blonde hair thick and swaying in the wind as another breeze loomed overhead. He looked young, a little feeble but executively handsome as he posed for the cameras all around him. George took a seat behind a master console where he could see all the camera feeds that fed him multiple angles of the man’s profile. One camera was deeply zoomed in on the sun, and from George’s master console, another had been spliced onto the same frame from earlier in the day or perhaps the previous evening. From his screens, he could see the white-clothed man against a background of a two-sunned sunset.

“Blue Harvest...” Yaz whispered.

“Was the working title for George Lucas’ original 1977 picture called ‘Star Wars’,” The Doctor finished, virtually speechless as they watched the crew filming one of the most iconic scenes in cinema history. There stood Mark Hamill against the famous Binary Sunset. As the two women stood starstruck, the famous music of John Williams was almost playing in their heads.

Yaz turned to The Doctor, mesmerised by the romantic nature of the film set. “I love you,” she whispered.

The Doctor felt her knees weaken. “I love you too, Yaz,” she replied, almost falling into her companion’s arms as they kissed so passionately.


End file.
